Heavy Rain
by DemiLovatoFanFiction
Summary: Nick has been torn between his son or his own life. Along the way he recieves help from a woman. Her name is Demi. She's extremely nice. But how will she treat him once she finds out he may be leading a double life even he doesn't know about?
1. Chapter 1

Heavy Rain

FAN FICTION

-A Love Story-

With Nick...

Nick: *laying in bed in his huge house* ^11:32 AM^ *pulls himself up, goes out on to his terrace and looks out at the playground for his children* *smiles and goes back inside, walks by his dresser and looks at his wedding picture of him and Selena and smiles, even bigger* *walks to his bedroom door and sees a letter on the ground* _Went to the store for things for Jason's party. I'll pick up the kids from school after lunch and then be home for the party. I love you. Selena. _*puts the note on his dresser and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and shaves* *goes down stairs and watches some TV, hears Selena's car door close, stands up and goes to the front door*

Shaun: DAD!

Jason: Dad! It's my birthday!

Nick: Yeah, Jason! It is! You're 10 today!

Jason: Yeah. Am I old now?

Nick: You're getting there!

Jason: Can I drive your car yet?

Nick: *laughs* I don't think you're quite that old!

Jason: Aww. Oh well. Come on Shaun! *runs outside to the playground*

Nick: *smiles*

Selena: Nick! Can I have some help with this? *comes in carrying two large bags full of groceries*

Nick: Coming! *walks over to her, grabs the bags from her and puts them on the counter*

Selena: Thank you. Gosh. Can you believe Jason is 10? *shakes her head* He's growing up so fast.

Nick: No. We're just getting old.

Selena: *walks over to the sink and starts washing off the grapes*

Nick: What time are Jason's friends coming over?

Selena: 2. I already told you this.

Nick: Well. Do you need any help?

Selena: No... wait. Actually, now that you mentioned it, can you set the table? Use the china in the cabinet in the dining room. Be careful! That's my mother's china.

Nick: Gotcha. *walks over and sets the table, being careful*

Selena: *smiles* Thank you.

Nick: No problem. *walks outside and watches the boys play*

-minutes go by-

Selena: Lunch, boys!

Jason and Shaun: Coming! *run into the house*

Nick: *smiles, looks at the sky and walks in, closing the doorwall*

Selena: Shaun! Lunch!

Nick: I'll get him. *goes upstairs and sees Shaun by the bird cage* Shaun. Lunch is ready. *walks over to him, stoops down to him* What's wrong?

Shaun: Feathers died, dad.

Nick: Aww, Shaun. I'm sorry. Just, things happen for a reason, even if we don't want them to.

Shaun: But, why did he have to die? *falls onto Nick's chest and hugs him*

Nick: I don't know, Shaun, I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

-days go by-

-AT THE MALL-

Selena: I'm going to go look for some shoes for Shaun, can you watch Jason?

Nick: Sure. We're not going anywhere, are we Jason?

Jason: *smiles and shakes his head*

Nick: *watches Selena walk into the store, smile to himself, looks next to him and Jason isn't there* Jason! *walks over and sees Jason headed for the balloons* Jason! Wait! *catches up to him, stops him* Hey. You can't just wander off without me like that, son.

Jason: *points to the balloons* Can I have one, dad? I'd really love to have one.

Nick: *sighs* I don't see why not.

Jason: Yay! *jumps up and down, walks over to the clown handing them out*

Clown: Why, hello! What's your name?

Jason: Jason.

Clown: Would you like a balloon, Jason?

Jason: Yeah!

Clown: Alright. What color?

Jason: Uhm. The red one!

Clown: *grabs the balloon and hands it to Jason* There you go!

Jason: *takes it from him and skips away*

Clown: That'll be 2 dollars, sir.

Nick: Jason! Wait for your dad, son! *digs through his pockets and finds a 5 and hands it to him* Keep the change. *turns around and doesn't see Jason* Jason!

Selena: *walks up to him* It's impossible to buy shoes with this crowd... Where's Jason?

Nick: I'll find him.

Selena: You LOST him!

Nick: I'll find him, just hang on! *runs off* JASON! JASON! *looks in a store* Jason? *runs out* JASON! *pushes through people* JASON! *runs in a store* Jason? *runs out* Shit. JASON! *looks over the balconey and sees him in the middle of the crowd* JASON! *runs down the escalader, pushes through, looks up and sees his balloon start to walk out the front of the mall and out across the street* JASON! *runs through the crowd* Jason! Wait! Jason! *finally gets the front of the mall, runs out* JASON!

Jason: *turns around and sees Nick* Dad! Dad! *starts to run towards him*

Nick: *sees a car coming* No! Jason! STOP! *jumps out in front of the car, grabs Jason and shields him*

-They both get hit by the car-

Selena: *runs out, breathless*

Shaun: Jason?

Selena: *runs over to them* Jason! Oh my God, no, no... Jason... Please... *crying* No... No... Oh my God. No.


	3. Chapter 3

-2 years later-

-Raining-

Nick: *picking up Shaun from school*

Shaun: *comes out*

Nick: Hey, Shaun.

Shaun: Hi, Dad. *walks past him, looking down, gets into the car*

Nick: *sighs, gets in the car, drives to his apartment, opens the door and Shaun walks in, turns the TV on and sits down, walks over to the kitchen, checks his shecdule, walks over to Shaun and sits next to him* Hey, buddy.

Shaun: Hi.

Nick: Are you excited it's Friday?

Shaun: I guess.

Nick: *sighs* This weekend you're going to your mother's.

Shaun: I know.

Nick: Are you happy to see your mom?

Shaun: Yeah.

Nick: Good. *smiles* I'm gonna make you dinner. What do you want?

Shaun: *still looking at the TV* I don't care.

Nick: How about pizza?

Shaun: I guess.

Nick: *stands up, goes into the kitchen and makes him some microwave pizza* It's ready.

Shaun: *gets up and goes into the kitchen to eat*

Nick: Can you do your homework after dinner?

Shaun: Can I watch a little more TV first?

Nick: No. How about you finish the homework and get it over with so you can watch TV?

Shaun: *sighs* Okay. *finishes his dinner and homework, goes over and watches more TV*

Nick: *sits next to him*

Shaun: *doesn't say anything to Nick*

Nick: ^Thinking:^ _He always is happy to see his mother. Well, it's already 9. I should get him off to bed. _*looks over at Shaun and he's asleep* Shaun?

Shaun: *doesn't move*

Nick: *picks him up and takes him to his bedroom, lays him on his bed, walks out of the room, closing the door quietly* *looks down the stairs and gets dizzy* *starts to black out*

-some time later-

Nick: *opens his eyes and is on a street, still raining, it's pitch dark out except for the street lights* Where am I? *starts to walk home, but sees an Origami figure in his hand* What the hell? *stuffs it in his pocket* *walks home*


	4. Chapter 4

With Eddie...

Eddie: *pulls up to the hotel and gets out, walks to the front desk* I'm looking for Diana Hart. Does the name ring a bell?

Manager: Nope. Sorry. Can't say it does.

Eddie: *slides the manager a 50 dollar bill* How about now?

Manager: *takes the money* Hang on... you said Hart? Yeah. Room 204. Sorry about that.

Eddie: Thank you. *goes upstairs, knocks on 204's door*

Diana: *opens the door* Uh. Hi?

Eddie: Diana Hart?

Diana: Hi. Are you here for an appointment?

Eddie: Uh. Not really.

Diana: Sorry, no contact without appointment. *closes the door*

Eddie: *stops the door* Wait. Can I talk to you?

Diana: *sighs* Fine. Come in. *sets up the timer which is ten minutes long*

Eddie: Thank you. *closes the door* Can I talk to you?

Diana: Sure... About...?

Eddie: Your daughter, Dallas.

Diana: *sighs* No... I will not say anything about her! How do you know about her anyway?

Eddie: *pulls out his badge*

Diana: Shit. I knew it. Cops. I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

Eddie: I'm a priviate eye. I'm not here to bust you on that, I need to talk to you about Dallas.

Diana: Oh... Okay.

Eddie: The Origami killer took away Dallas, didn't he?

Diana: *nods* Yeah.

Eddie: Do you remember anything about the days before Dallas was taken?

Diana: All I remember is that her father got a letter in the mail, read it, and left. I haven't seen him since.

Eddie: Alright.. Thank you. Is there by any chance you still have letter?

Diana: No. He took it...

Eddie: Okay. Well, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you, Ms. Hart.

Diana: It's nothing. And thank you for not busting me on this.

Eddie: It's nothing. *the alarm goes off*

Diana: It's been ten minutes.

Eddie: Okay. *walks by her kitchen table, leaves his card* The name's Eddie De La Garza. My number's on the card, in case you remember anything.

Diana: *nods* Okay. Bye.

Eddie: *leaves* Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

With Joe...

Joe: *drives up to the crime scene, gets out of his car and tries to walk past the police tape*

Officer: Hey! This is private property and it's being investigated by the police. What's your business here?

Joe: *pulls out his badge* Joseph Jayden. FBI. I'm here to investigate too.

Officer: Oh. I see. Alright. Go on in.

Joe: *goes under the tape and back into the field* Okay. Where to start? *puts on his ARI and his ARI glove, scans the ground* Footprints. *leans over and checks them* Maybe the perp's shoes? Note this. *scans the ground* More footprints. Same ones. Move on. *walks over to an officer* Excuse me. Where's Liutenint Blake?

Officer: He should be over there talking to Perry.

Joe: Okay. Thanks. *walks over to him* Liutenint Blake?

Blake: That's me. What do you want? Who are you? I haven't see you at the department.

Joe: Joseph Jayden. I work with the FBI. *takes his ARI off and the glove* I'm here to investigate the Origami Killer case with you.

Blake: Okay. Joe. Listen. I've always done my work by myself... I don't need your help.

Joe: You may not, but I'm interested in this case so I'm doing my own work on it. Okay?

Blake: Fine. But whatever you find, you bring it to me directly. Alright?

Joe: Will do. I have some questions for you.

Blake: ... Yes?

Joe: Was there any sign of violence on the body?

Blake: None at all.

Joe: Anything you noted about the body?

Blake: Well, there was an origami in the right hand and an orchid on the chest. Oh, plus their face was covered with mud. I have no idea. We have no ID on the victim. Yet. We're searching.

Joe: Alright.

Blake: Anything else... Jayden?

Joe: *sighs* None at all, Blake. *looks away* Thank you for the help.

Blake: My pleasure.

Joe: *shakes his head, walks over to the railroad tracks, climbs up them and goes up this large hill onto the freeway, puts his ARI on and his glove, scans the ground* Tire tracks. *sighs* Possibly the perp's car. Note this. *looks around* Alright. I think I'm good. *climbs down and goes over to his car, starts it up and drives away*


	6. Chapter 6

With Nick...

-At his therapist's appointment-

Nick: Bat.

Doctor: *switches the picture*

Nick: Two faces, back to back.

Doctor: *switches the picture*

Nick: Bear.

Doctor: *switches the picture*

Nick: Death... *sighs* Death.

Doctor: Okay. That's done. Do you have any questions?

Nick: *sighs, thinks about Jason and the car crash* Can a concussion cause... schizofrenia?

Doctor: Nick. You were in a coma for 6 months.

Nick: I know. But... sometimes I have these blackouts... I just, like, I don't know. It's times where I don't know what I'm doing. It's like, it's not me. It's someone else... Then I 'wake up' and I'm somewhere totally different.

Doctor: Hmm. *the alarm goes off* Well, this session is over. Your lucky, Nick, to be alive.

Nick: I don't exactly feel lucky, Doctor. *leaves*


	7. Chapter 7

-at the park after school with Shaun-

-still raining-

Nick: How was school, Shaun?

Shaun: My teacher yelled at me for being late today. She said if it happens again, she's gonna send me home.

Nick: *sighs* I'm sorry, Shaun. We'll be to school on time tomorrow.

Shaun: Okay.

Nick: Aren't you gonna play with the other kids?

Shaun: I don't feel like it.

Nick: *stands up and goes over to Shaun's backpack* A boomerang? *takes it out of the backpack*

Shaun: Yeah, I don't know how to use it though.

Nick: I used to play with these all the time. Let's see if I can still do it.

Shaun: *watches him, smiling*

Nick: *throws it and it comes back, catches it*

Shaun: *claps* Do it again!

Nick: *does it again* Here. It's easy. I'll teach you how.

Shaun: I won't be able to do it! *runs over to him*

Nick: It's easy. All you do is throw it far, fast and a little to the right. *hands it to him, pulls his arm back, moves his right foot back a little* And throw!

Shaun: *throws it, watches it come back, catches it* I did! I did, Dad! *hugs him*

Nick: See! It's not that hard.

Shaun: *walks over and puts his boomerang in his backpack and sits back down*

Nick: *walks over to the seesaw* Hey! I haven't been on a seesaw in a long time. Wanna go on with me?

Shaun: Sure! *runs over to it and gets on*

Nick: *pushes the seesaw high, they play for a while*

Shaun: *gets off* That was fun!

Nick: *looks up and sees it's starting to rain harder* I think we should go. Looks like the rains starting to come down.

Shaun: Okay. *walks over, grabs his backpack, walks with Nick to the front and sees the merry-go-round* DAD! Can I please go on the merry-go-round?

Nick: Sure. Pick a horse and I'll go get you a ticket. *walks over to the booth* One please.

Man: That'll be one dollar.

Nick: *hands him a dollar, walks over to the merry-go-round and sees Shaun on a horse, waves and starts to get dizzy*

Voice: DAD!

Nick: *turns around* Jason?

Voice: Dad!

Nick: *blacks out*


	8. Chapter 8

-some time later-

-still raining-

Nick: *on the street*

Truck: *driving fast towards him, honking*

Nick: WHOA! *jumps out of the way*

Truck: *drives off*

Nick: *stands up, opens up his hand and sees an origami figure* Shaun... Shaun! *runs to the park* Shaun! *looking around* Shaun! *runs out of the park and to his house, runs in and up the steps to Shaun's bedroom* SHAUN! *opens the door, he's not in there* SHIT! *runs outside onto the street* Shaun! *falls to the ground, starts crying and sobbing*


End file.
